My Only Choice
by peaceuv
Summary: Zachary Goode has been training to become a master spy all his life.He finnaly gets a chance to become one. But will one girl change his life.  He has to make one big desision. He has to follow his heart, but can he?
1. My Mission

(phone rings) "hello?"

"zach please meet at TOWNPOINT"

"yes sir"

I finally understood what townpoint had meant, I was supposed to meet them at the middle of the town. This WAS my final mission. What I had trained for. To become the worlds best spy or trained agent. So I left to townpoint.

When I had arrived, is was very quiet. I saw a letter on the ground with a name scribbled across it. IT said ZACH, I quickly grabbed it. I opened to see what it had said. Report to Bus Stop 105

Watch out for tails. So I did as asked. There were plenty of people around us so how should I know which one is a tail? Observe.

I saw a woman wearing a burgundy dress. A man with a jacket. A couple of children. And that woman again wearing a yellow dress. Then I knew I got a tail.

How do escape? well easy. There was a crowd passing by so I jumped in with them. I was long enough before I reached bus stop 105. And nothing was there. So I waited, I knelt against a pole and I examined it. I found a small red button. I pressed it. Next, thing I knew the floor opened up and I fell into darkness

Opened my eyes, I was in a CIA headquarter. Some woman came to me and said.

"Zachary Goode?"

"yes"

"follow me"

"okay"

She led me to an office, I sat down. I saw a guy on the chair; he had scruffy brown hair, Dark brown eyes, and a scar that ran from his cheek to his jaw.

"Hello " he said in a deep voice.

"Hello"

"you are a great agent to be the best you have one more mission, and if you fail to complete it its GAME OVER, so do u accept?"

"yes"

"ok you will pose as an high school student, just be normal. It's not that simple when you are a spy."

My hardest mission yet, to be Normal.


	2. The Girl

Well it seems pretty easy to be a normal kid but not for a spy.

I'm starting high school tomorrow and I'm freaking out.

I should just get some sleep. And I did.

I entered the school hallway just as any other kid. I observed. I saw some girls looking at me and giggling. I smiled back. I went in to the office of the principal.

"hi I'm principal Kerrick, and u must me be Zachary Goode"

"yes"

"here is your class list and locker number"

"thank you"

I went to my locker. It had a mini CIA computer in it, a binder, and books. I took my French book since it was first.

I walked in and took a seat next to a cute girl.

She looked up and said hi. And I replied back.

"so your new ?" she asked

"yeah, My names Zach"

"oh cool, im Cammie"

"well if you need help you could come and ask me" Cammie said with a sparkle in her eyes.

She gave me her locker number. Surprisingly it was the one next to mine.

Just then the teacher came in

"Bonjour la classe! bonjour, comment allez-vous?

"Im grande! J'ai eu un excellent petit déjeuner. Et je suis déjà faire de nouveaux amis. Mais, j'ai sauté sur ma oun matin excercise pour se rendre à l'école. Je suis venu sur le bus, Comment êtes-vous?." I said like I say French every day.

Everybody looked at me surprised. I smirked my smirk. And I continued my day.

I was at lunch now. So far I spoke fluid French, taught my class math, and showed the class about History.

Then I saw Cammie. I hadn't noticed before not pretty she was. But, I just stared at her. So I went and grabbed a seat next to her.

"oh hi Zach"

"hi Cam-"

I was cut off by this guy.

"so stay away from my girl" he replied very unhappy

"im not your girlfriend we broke up" Cammie said

I stood up and went to handle this guy.


	3. The Party

I stood up and kicked his butt (literally).

His eyes were wide. " Next time you mess with me or Cammie you wont be so lucky"

"owww! you win this time Goode"

Haha victory! I smirked. Then I sat down again.

"Wow Zach you finally got rid of him" Cammie said really surprised and impressed

"yea its Pretty easy when you have prac-"

I was cut off again. But by something else. Cammie had kissed me. Right on my mouth

"what was that for?"

She stood up and just said "thank you Zach"

She left. I was starting to like Cammie. I continued the rest of my day.

After school I saw Cammie sitting at a tree.

With her friends Bex,Liz, and Macey.

I said hi

"oh hi Zach"

"oooh is this your boyfriend? He's cute" Bex asked

I couldn't help but smirk. Cammie rolled her eyes

" So anyways,Zach we are having a party later, Wanna go home with us and help set up?"Cammie asked

"sure"

So I arrived at their house. I was in charge of making food with Bex.I walked into the kitchen and we started the making of the foods.

"so Zach you like Cammie?" she asked

"kinda"

"I think you should ask her out"

"really?

"yes ask her to come to the party with you and then go out on a fancy date" She said with her accent.

So I walked up to Cammie Nervously.


	4. the day preview

**hi **this is not much of a **update but here is a short preview;)**

So you know know about yesterday how my life was perfect? well today was nothing near that.

it started when i was getting coffee at the cafe across the street. i was about to walk in when i get a text it read " ZACHARY GOODE come to the park at midnight bring nobody. Also bring the CIA secrects or the girl dies!"

O-M- double G they got Cammie! I have to save her but if i do i lose my job. all i worked for! and thats not the only weird thing i dont even know how they have my phone number. CREEPY

i ran back home as quick as i can. i was totally not enjoying this.

ok i have only 14 hours left. the CIA told me that i took my job first and leave everything second.

then i knew i had my answer...


	5. The Day

**hi ! thx for reading it! this is my 1st book so thats why im not that good. But thanks and this is a short one ;)**

I went up to Cammie.

"Cammie?"

"Zach"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the party with me"

"really? We just met today; How about just hang out tomorrow since it's a saturday?"

"Okay that's sounds nice"

I finished decorating the place and the party started. I was just sitting around then I saw a couple of guys walking, one of them I reconized. He looked at me and his group walked to me.

"oh zach it's payback time" he said

He smiled. It was the boy from the cafeteria. They started to attack and jump at me. But, I just stepped aside and they missed. All of them were on the floor stacked on each other. I just walked away with a smirk. I went home early because the CIA didn't want me with high school students after eight.

At my home I finished my homework for the weekend and I got pretty tired. So I slept .

The next morning I got dressed and ready to hang out with Cammie. I hopped in my car and headed to her house. I saw her standing outside her house.I got out of my car and opened the door for her.

"hi Zach" she said

"hi Cammie"

"so where are we going?"

"umm where do you want to go?

"oh maybe for a walk in the park"

"okay"

I drove to the destination in 918 seconds. We started for our walk in the park. "So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked with a curious voice.

"Doctor",

"oh i though you would say something silly like a secret agent, haha"

"haha yup" awkward! her phone rang . "hello?"..."okay meet you there"

"zach i have to go, my mom needs me to help her at the shop"

"i understand, do u need a ride"

"no its just around the corner"

Then I saw her dash off.

It was a perfect day. I everything was fine...at least i thought. That was before i knew what happend tomorrow.


	6. THE END

**this is the last chapter! hope you guys liked it !**

**well its midnight. im sure i had the right desicion. the guy showed up **

**"zach goode?"**

**"yeah"**

**"good so where are the CIA top secrets?"**

**"oh they're here" i patted on the envolope i was holding. i gave it to him**

**'"cool" he snapped and some huge dude brought Cammie out.**

**"CAMMIE!" i screamed**

**"zach thank goodness your here"**

**"lets just go first"**

**we got into the car. the whole ride was silent. until i got to cams house."zach?" "yeah" "why did you give out the secrets" "i didnt ,its fake paperwork and i put in a tracker so the CIA would probably put him in jail by now"**

**"oh... why didnt you tell me, that you were a spy" "i couldnt, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" she gave a soft smile. "okay i promise"**

*2 months later*

"Zach, i really love you" Cammie said with a soft voice

" i do to"

" ill miss you"

" so will I but i have to go" i hugged Cammie. i looked at her for the last time and turned. I walked .

CAMMIES POV

zach turned and left. Its fine if I dont see him again. i watched him walk into the distance. i turned around and started to walk to. i turned back once again he was gone. But ill know he will be watching everyday and ill be waiting everyday for him.

i started to walk again. and i smiled

"GOODBye Zachary Goode"

then i heard a guys voice "oh I forgot something" he kissed me. then he smirked "goodbye to you cammie morgan"


End file.
